Photo Flash
by LadiSani
Summary: Do you remember your first time? Your first kiss? What if you had a picture to remind you? My entry for the "Popping Eric's Cherry" one-shot contest. Thanks to Sunkisz for helping this virgin out. - Now a series of One-Shots!
1. Chapter 1

"**Poppin' Eric's Cherry" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Photo Flash**

**Pen name: LadiSani**

**Status (Virgin or Almost-Virgin): Virgin**

**Primary Players: Eric & Sookie**

**Beta'd by: Sunkisz **

Disclaimer: While I wish I did, I do not own these characters. They belong to the brilliant Charlaine Harris.

**To see other entries in the "Poppin' Eric's Cherry" contest, please visit the C2:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Poppin_Erics_Cherry_One-Shot_Contest/75492/

As I hung the last picture on the wall I smiled remembering the day that picture was taken. It seemed so long ago, another time and another place. I had just graduated high school in Bon Temps, Louisiana and lived with my Gran in her old farmhouse. It was my birthday July 1, 2001, I was 18 years old...

* * *

My gran had made my favorites for dinner and gave me my first journal to write down my stories. My brother Jason, who only came over for the food, didn't even remember it was my birthday until gran brought out the cake. He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and took off to do who knows what to who knows whom. My brother was a bit of a tomcat if you asked me.

After dinner, I was sitting on the porch swing wondering what it would be like if I wasn't known as "Crazy Sookie." You see, my parents died when I was seven. I acted out some and since then people were afraid to talk to me. All but one person that is, Eric. Eric Alexander Northman. He was my best friend. Eric was three years older than I am and had been a secret crush of mine for a while. After my Gran, he was my rock when the world was crashing down around me. I was able to see a side of Eric that he hid behind this tough exterior. Was it possible to fall in love when you were seven years old? Because I did. I tried to pretend that he was the big brother I wish I had, but it went beyond that. I watched him grow from an awkward boy into a viking of a man. I had also watched the girls take notice. Unfortunately for me, he noticed them back. Amelia, Thalia, Sophie Ann, Felcia, Hadley, and his current girlfriend Pam. Oh, how I wish I was Pam.

At about that time I heard some footsteps from behind me. Before I could turn around to investigate, a chocolate cupcake with a lit candle appeared before me. "Happy Birthday Sookie," was whispered in my ear. I looked to my right, and saw Eric smiling at me with a twinkle in his eye as he kissed the tip of my nose. I grabbed the plate with the cupcake on it and held it as he jumped over the porch railing and sat next to me.

"Have a good birthday?" he said.

"Nothing special," I replied.

"Well then, I guess you need to make a wish and blow out this candle."

I closed my eyes and made the same wish I had made for the last eleven years...for Eric to be mine. I opened my eyes and blew out the candle. As I pulled the candle out of the cupcake and licked the icing off, a small moan escaped my mouth as the sweet icing touched my tongue.

Eric asked me, "What'd you wish for?"

"The same thing I have wished for every year," I sighed.

Eric kneeled down in front me, taking the plate from my hands and asked, "May I kiss the birthday girl?"

I simply nodded my head yes, expecting my usual chaste birthday kiss.

Eric tucked some of my hair behind my ear and wrapped his hand around my neck, pulling me closer. His soft, sweet lips grazed my own, and I leaned in to deepen the kiss. The next thing I knew his tongue was seeking entrance into my mouth. Not knowing what to do I parted my lips and met his tongue with my own. I shivered at the touch of his hand as it lightly massaged my breast. I pulled back slightly, looking him in the eyes and asked, "What about Pam?"

"We broke up last week," he responded matter of factly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" I stated, trying not to sound too eager at the news.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Do you trust me Sookie?"

"I do." Oh, how I had dreamed of saying those words to this man!

"Then come with me Lover," he said as he stood.

He takes my hand and led me to clearing in the woods near my house. I gasp when I see what he has done. There is an old quilt spread out on the ground with a picnic basket, with glasses sitting to the side. The moonlight lit the clearing as if a sign that a higher power was at work. He told me to sit down and opened the picnic basket. He takes out a bottle of wine, some fruit, cheese, and a package wrapped with a shiny bow.

Carefully, he opened the wine and poured us a both a glass.

"To the birthday girl, may this birthday be one to remember," he said.

We clinked our glasses together and took a sip. Nervous about what I thought was about to come, I continued to drink my wine down in one gulp. You see, I am a virgin. I had a boyfriend once. His name was Bill. He was a sweet boy, kinda old fashioned, and we never did anything more than a kiss. Since my heart belonged to Eric, it was impossible for me to give myself to someone else. I have dreamed of this day for a long time.

We put our glasses to the side, and he handed me the present. "Before I forget, I got this for you."

I slowly opened the package and found a red Nikon camera. "Oh Eric, thank you so much! But you shouldn't have, it's too much."

"For you nothing is too much," he said, and started to open the box so I could get a closer look. After the camera was freed from its packaging and the batteries were in place, I started snapping pictures of the forest around us. I leaned over to Eric, and whispered, "Thank you," pressing my lips to his. Moving my body closer to his I took a picture of us kissing. Eric growled when the camera flashed and took it from my hands, tossing it out-of-the-way.

"Eric," I said, and caste my eyes downward, "I..." he cut me off, placing his lips over my mouth. While never losing contact with my mouth he moved himself in front of me. Placing his hands on either side of me he presses hard into the kiss pushing me back until I was lying down. I let out a soft groan as he slides his 6'4" body down my side lightly resting against mine. I broke off the kiss, running my hands through his silky golden locks, staring into his bright blue eyes.

Eric runs his fingers down my arm, "Sookie, I have wanted you for a while now. I waited until you were 18 and a woman in your own right. I want to be the one to teach you the pleasure our bodies are made for. Do you trust me?"

"Eric, I don't know what to say, why now? What about all those other women? What about Pam?"

"I thought they could make me happy, but they weren't you. I have wanted you since you were 15. You were so young and naïve. I knew I had to wait, let you grow up, let you live. Let me show you and teach you, please?"

I could hear the desperation in his voice, as I searched his eyes for my answer. I nodded my head yes. "I'm scared Eric, will this hurt?"

"I will try to be gentle." Eric slowly slid the straps of my favorite blue sundress off my shoulders. I raised myself up so he could, unzip my dress, letting the top of my dress fall down to my waist, revealing my naked breasts. "Oh Sookie" he croaked out the words as his lips crashed down on mine. Eric pushed my shoulders back to the warm quilt. My hands were running up and down his massive chest. I tugged on his black t-shirt to remove it from his jeans, wanting to feel his flesh under my hands. Eric sat up and in one quick move pulled his shirt off and over his head. I stared at his naked chest, my eyes memorized the lines of his muscles, following those lines all the way down until they dipped into his jeans.

"Look at me lover," Eric commanded. My eyes quickly darted up to his face. "I want you to watch me as I introduce your body to pleasure it has never know before."

Before I knew it, Eric was kissing my jaw, my neck, nibbling on my ear. I let out a groan and wiggled my body beneath his. He continued his decent down my neck, to my chest, kissing his way over the soft flesh of my bosom, taking my soft pink nipple in his mouth. I groaned at the feel of his tongue flicking over my ever hardening nipple, as he lightly bit and scrapped his teeth on his way to the delicate underside of my breasts. He ever so slowly kissed and licked his way to my other breast, suckling the nipple as a baby would. I felt a light graze of fingers on my thigh as they started their assent up under the skirt of my sundress.

"Oh Eric," I whispered, and felt his fingers caress my white lace panties that were soaked through by his touch. He quickly disposed of this obstacle and stroked my aching lips. My heart begins to race when I feel his long finger slide into the crease of my lips. Rubbing his finger up and down, stroking my nub with his knuckle on each pass. Eric released my nipple from his mouth, and he returned his sweet lips to mine. He pulled back and watched my face as he slipped one finger into my wetness and began moving it in and out. I closed my eyes and sucked in my breath at the feeling.

"Relax Sookie and open your eyes," Eric murmured. I opened my eyes to see him kiss his way down my stomach. My eyes open wide as he licked my nub, swirling his tongue around it, taking it into this mouth. I felt myself stretch as Eric inserts another finger. I felt my legs tighten around his head as I push myself onto his face. Suddenly I felt his fingers withdraw and felt his tongue take their place. As he drank the juice from my body, his thumb rubbed my clit making me squirm and pant with anticipation.

"Oh Sweet Jesus," I say, "why have I waited so long?" In all my fantasies and self gratification, I have never felt like this. I felt Eric chuckle against my lips at my remark.

Eric began to kiss his way back up my stomach, pulling his long body with him. I felt his erection, trapped in his jeans, against my leg. I reached down and began to fumble with the button, but he quickly moved my hand away and stood up. He looked me in the eyes and slowly unzipped his jeans. As he began to lower them, I closed my eyes. "Sookie, look at me," Eric commanded. I opened my eyes to see Eric standing before me, my cheeks redden as I took all 6'4" of him in. I watched his jeans slide over his tight round ass realizing he went without boxers for the evening. I gasped at the sight of his gracious plenty and began to hyperventilate at the sight. I began to think of how painful that was going to be and if it would even fit? Eric was quickly back by my side, murmuring calm, soothing words into my ear. I began to relax, losing myself in his words. I felt his fingers find my core once again, and began to stretch me to accommodate his size. He inserted not one but three fingers and moved them slowly in and out. I wrapped my arms around his, and tried to match his movements with my own. Eric removed his fingers, and I whimpered at the loss. I watched as he raised his fingers to his lips and started to lick and suck my juices from them. "Perfect," he mumbled. Eric reached over into the picnic basket and pulled out a box of condoms. He quickly opened one, took my hand and had me help roll the condom onto his gracious plenty. I felt the warmth of his skin under my hand and cannot help but squeeze my fingers around him. At this, Eric let out a low growl. He placed my legs around his waist and asked, "Are you ready for this lover?"

"Yes," I quietly replied. Eric leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips, as I felt his tip at my entrance. He deepened the kiss, and began slowly sliding himself into me. I abruptly suck in my breath and he stopped his forward movement just as the head enters my embrace. He slowly slid back out and back in, adjusting my body to his.

"Relax for me Sookie. I need you to relax," he said. I nodded my head and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. As I exhaled, Eric continued sliding further inside of me. He stopped as if he had came to a wall. I looked up at him with pleading eyes and muttered, "please." At that, Eric slid his manhood back out a bit before he pushed forward, breaking the wall that held him in place. A small scream escaped my lips as a tear slid down my face. Eric quickly licked up the tear and began to gently move back and forth inside of me, until I had taken all of him in. As more tears slide from my eyes, Eric slowed his movements so my body could adjust to his size. I took this moment to run my hands over his chest and around to his perfect ass. I grabbed on tight as he began to nibble and suckle on my breasts. Slowly and steadily he continued his assault on my body. Eric began to pick up his pace, as my body begins to move past the pain and respond to his. With moans and groans coming from both of us, Eric began to suck on my neck, my jaw, my lips. As I thrust my tongue into Eric's mouth, he quickened his pace and his arms begin to shake from the building tension in his body. I tightened my legs around his waist, digging my nails into his soft flesh as he took us both over the edge. I released his mouth to grab the much needed air, as our bodies rippled with the after shocks of our love making.

Eric slowly slid out of me and took me into his arms. I stroked his chest with my fingers while remembering what we just did; tears began to roll down my face.

"Sookie? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Eric asked.

"No Eric, these are happy tears." I replied. "I can't believe what we just did. I'm not sure if I am awake or dreaming right now."

"Oh you are awake alright. See?" he said, and pinched one of my nipples. "While I would like to continue this lover, we need to be getting back. I would hate for your Gran to come looking for us." Reluctantly, I agreed. We cleaned up as much as we could and headed back to my house hand in hand. I noticed how deliciously sore I was and hoped I would be able to move in the morning.

"What does this mean for us Eric?" I asked.

"What would you like for it to mean?" He smirked back.

"I...I don't know. But I know I can't go back to just being your friend. Watching you with those other women was killing me"

"Why don't we just take things as they are and see where they lead us," he stated, and we walked up the porch to my house. As we reached the door, Eric drew me close. I looked in his eyes and saw love, lust, and a hunger that was only matched by the ache in my heart. I stood on my toes and gave him a soft kiss, before going inside.

* * *

As I thought back to it now, it all seemed surreal to me. Many girls I know would say their first time was nothing worth remembering. I guess I got lucky. I remember that night every time I look at that picture.

I felt two strong arms circle my waist. "All done decorating Mrs. Northman? I have a surprise for you in the bedroom," he says, as he took of running. All those years ago Eric was my best friend. Now he IS my everything.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks to Sunkisz for being my beta. If you haven't read her stories please do so! Be gentle and thanks for letting me play in the sandbox too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have decided to continue this piece as a serious of one-shots. I am trying this as an exercise to help grow my writing abilities. These will most likely not be beta'd since I am using them as a developmental tool. Some will be sweet, some will be lemony, and I might even try my hand at some angst. All will be AH and Sookie and Eric together in the end. **

**While I wish I did, I do not own these characters. They belong to the brilliant Charlaine Harris.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Now on with the story!**

* * *

I glance at my word of the day calendar on my bed side table. It says "insomnia, prolonged and usually abnormal inability to obtain adequate sleep." Well isn't that fitting? Here is it 2am and I am wide awake. I look over at my husband Eric and smile. I don't want to wake him up so I get out of bed and make myself a warm glass of milk. My Gran used to make me glass whenever I couldn't sleep. Today, tonight...whatever it is, it's one of those times that I miss her most.

Dressed in my robe and fuzzy slippers I look at the picture of Gran on the mantle. A small tear slides down my cheek as I lightly finger my favorite picture of her and me. I wasn't very old in the picture, maybe 11 or 12. It was a hot, muggy summer day here in Bon Temps. Tara and I had just run all the way home trying to beat my older brother there. Jason had just beaten us home and was grinning from ear to ear. The three of us entered in the kitchen to find Gran making some lemonade.

_Flashback------------_

"So Gran," Jason began, "did Sookie tell you about her boyfriend?"

"Jason! He is NOT my boyfriend." I yelled.

"Now you two calm down. You know it's not polite to yell in the house." said Gran. "Who is the boy Jason is going on about?"

"He's...he's..." I couldn't seem to form the words.

"Sam Merlotte." Tara said quickly.

"He's in MY class Gran. Sam is too old to be kissing my little sister." Jason said.

I blush at this "Gran! Make him stop." I squeaked.

"Now Jason, you don't go accusing your sister of such things without facts. How do you know she was kissing this boy?" Gran questioned.

"I saw her that's how. They were in the old cemetery kissing. Saw it with my own two eyes I did." Jason stated.

I groaned out loud and waiting for Gran to say something. "Well, Sookie, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Gran, Tara, Sam, Jason and I, were playing hide-n-seek in the cemetery. Sam was it and when he tagged me he kissed me. I didn't do it on purpose I swear!" I exclaimed and sat down in the kitchen chair.

"He's my friend. She can't go around kissing my friends! I won't have any friends left by time she's through." Jason whined.

"Jason, you need to apologize to your sister. She did nothing wrong. Sam must have a crush on her. And who wouldn't she is a beautiful young lady." Gran ordered as she saw tears come to my eyes.

"Oh now Sookie, that is nothing to get upset over. You are a special young lady and the boys are starting to notice."

Gran wrapped me in a hug and told Tara and I to go get cleaned up for lunch. After lunch Tara and I took out my old film camera and started taking random pictures. We took pictures of the flowers, birds, and each other. After a while of goofing around we sat down on the porch steps. Gran came outside and sat on the porch swing. She looked tired. After a long day of cooking and cleaning for two kids who wouldn't be? I got up and sat down beside her. I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed.

"Gran, why is Jason always SO meaning to me?" I asked.

"Oh Sookie, he isn't mean on purpose. He's just trying to figure out who he is." She said. "I know it's been rough on both of you since your parents passed, but he is struggling hard right now. With no good male role model he just doesn't know what to do with himself. I don't know what I will do with that boy."

Tara giggled and I look over and see her blush. She has had a crush on Jason since he saved her from some kids trying to beat her up. She is like a sister to me and practically lives with us.

"But Gran, that doesn't explain why he is always so mean me." I whimpered.

"Well dear, he loves you. He is trying to protect you from the world. He doesn't always have the best methods, but his heart is in the right place. Just remember that and everything will work out fine." She stated.

I lay my head back down on her shoulder and watch a butterfly flutter around the flowers. I must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I know its dark and I am lying under a blanket alone on the porch swing. I don't see or hear Tara so she must have gone home. I gather up the blanket and my camera and head inside.

_End Flashback------------_

It wasn't until years later that I finally had that film developed. I was pleasantly surprised to see all the pictures Tara and I had taken that day. There was one that brought a tear to my eye. It was a picture of Gran and me on that porch swing. My head was resting on her shoulder and she had a twinkle in her eyes.

I still miss my Gran every day. She passed away a few years back and all I have now are memories.

I rinse out my cup and put it in the dish washer. Careful to not wake Eric, I climb back into bed. He rolls over and snuggles me into his arms.

"Missed you" he murmurs and drifts back to sleep.

As I drift to sleep I think about just how lucky I am to have had such wonderful and loving people in my life.

**

* * *

****Thanks again! POV or Eric's SookieThanks for reading! Now press that pretty green button there and let me know what ya think. I would also be interested in any ideas for future pictures in either that you may have. Toodles! xoxoxo**


End file.
